


I have a dream

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Pre-Slash, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: В детстве у маленького Джеймса была мечта: он хотел встретить ангела.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	I have a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Это можно читать, как джен, хотя автор видит там пейринг. Точнее, односторонний юст (может, и двусторонний, но про вторую сторону нам ничего не известно в данном случае).  
> Диссоциативное расстройство у Джима - авторское допущение. Он не думает, что в каноне оно имело место быть.  
> Песня - ABBA, I have a dream.
> 
> На слово "мечта". С Лондонской литературной лавочки. 
> 
> Выложена 7 января 2013.

Ктотыктотыктотыктотыктотыктотыктоты? Кто?

Его тело просыпается. Слегка шаркая ногами, бредет в ванную, на ходу потирая глаза, включает воду, выдавливает на щетку пасту, похожую на зеленую гусеницу с мятным запахом… Оно смотрит на свое тело в зеркало, через окна его глаз. Глаза – большие и темные. Круги под ними – еще больше и темнее. Словно тьме, живущей там, внутри глаз, стало тесно, и она начала сочиться наружу, медленно расползаясь по лицу. У тела всклокоченные волосы. Телу нужно побриться.

\- Кто ты? – зачем-то спрашивает Оно, слегка наклонив голову на бок. Не то чтобы ему интересно. Ему вообще крайне редко бывает что-то интересно. И очень недолго. Но периодически по утрам вид тела в зеркале вызывает у него тянущий дискомфорт. От этого ощущения хочется избавиться поскорее. Тогда Оно спрашивает.

Ктотыктотыкто?

Джакомо Моретти. Итальянец, владелец модного бутика в Милане, всеобщий любимчик, душа компании.

Лиам Салливан. Ирландский торговец оружием, имеет обширные связи с террористами, возможно, принимал непосредственное участие в организации нескольких терактов. 

Майкл Джонс. Американский турист. В дурацкой кепке, с вечной жевачкой во рту. Ему очень легко смешаться с толпой в местах массовых скоплений людей и туристических достопримечательностей.

Геккон. Серийный убийца с двенадцатью трупами на счету (возможно, есть и еще жертвы, невыявленные). Его так и не поймали.

Джим Рейли. Гик и гей. Скромный сотрудник айти-отдела.

Ричард Брук. Актер… Им Оно еще не было. Но скоро станет.

Джеймс Мориарти. Криминальный гений, человек без лица, идейный вдохновитель доброй половины преступлений, случающихся в Лондоне. Кажется, так звали того, кем Оно было изначально. Оно не уверено до конца. У него есть воспоминания, есть истории… Но они ничем не отличаются от фактов и файлов, которыми Оно обзаводится для любого, кем ему случалось бывать. Никаких эмоций. Все равно, что жевать пыль. Сухой и неприятный вкус праха на губах.

Тело закрывает ладонями лицо. Пальцы сползают вниз по щекам, и ему кажется, что сейчас вместе с ними сползут и кожа, и мыщцы, оставляя только гладкий череп – идеальную болванку, на которую можно натянуть все, что угодно. Это кажется ему или Джеймсу? Оно временами чувствует Джеймса там, глубоко внутри. Бледное лицо с приоткрытым ртом и застывшим взглядом, бесконечно погружающееся в толщу темной воды. Вода кажется вязкой, словно кровь. 

Отпустименяотпустименяотпустименяотпустименя. Отпусти.

Оно ощущает беспокойство. Оно не хочет, чтобы Джеймс возвращался. Это неприятно. Это больно. Оно отворачивается от лица в толще воды и чувствует пыль на губах своего тела. 

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything_

\- Мама, ангелы существуют?

\- Конечно, - на другой ответ в приличной католической семье и рассчитывать нельзя. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Я бы хотел встретить ангела.

\- Вот как? Для чего?

\- Я бы с ним дружил. Он бы стал дружить со мной. И понимал бы меня. Он же ангел…

Мать грустно улыбается и треплет его по голове:

\- Может быть, когда-нибудь и встретишь. А сейчас пора спать, Джимми. Иди спать.

Дети часто боятся темноты. Но Джеймс не боится. Сейчас он, конечно, уже совсем взрослый, но он никогда не боялся и раньше. Темнота его любит. Темнота разговаривает с ним. Порой ему кажется, что она – единственная, кто способен с ним по-настоящему разговаривать. Джеймс сидит на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и обращается к темноте:

\- Я мечтаю встретить ангела.

Темнота сухо смеется в ответ: «Ангелов не существует. А если бы и существовали, ты бы вряд ли был им нужен», - она всегда так. Всегда говорит злые и жестокие вещи. Но Джеймс не обижается, он привык. Это можно потерпеть ради всего остального, что у них есть. Они с темнотой играют в игры. Увлекательные игры, по-настоящему интересные игры, опасные и страшные игры, которые ему очень нравятся. И ей тоже. «Главное – оставаться незаметным», - всегда говорит ему темнота. – «Я научу тебя, как это делать. Я научу тебя прятаться, чтобы никто не узнал тебя, чтобы никто не помешал нам играть». Ее советы всегда хороши: Джеймса пока ни разу никто не нашел. 

\- А может быть, ты просто боишься? Что, если я встречу ангела, буду играть с ним и перестану играть с тобой.

«У ангелов скучные игры. Тебе не понравится», - отвечает темнота. Джеймс не знает, верить ей или нет. Он никогда не видел ангелов, он не представляет, во что они грают. Ему немного стыдно, что он так обошелся с темнотой. Не надо было заводить с ней разговор про ангелов.

\- Давай сыграем с тобой, - говорит Джеймс.

Темнота соглашается. Темнота заползает в него, клубится в глазах, проникает в тело, в каждую клетку, до самых кончиков пальцев. Джеймс прикрывает веки. «Хорошо. Хорошоооо… Сыграем. И нам не будут нужны никакие ангелы. Никогда никаких ангелов», - шепчет темнота, затапливая его до краев. – «В кого мы сыграем на этот раз? В когоооо?» Оно распахивает глаза своего тела и оглядывает комнату.

\- Карл Пауэрс, - говорит Оно голосом своего тела. Медленно поводит головой своего тела из стороны в сторону и повторяет: - Карл Пауэрс.

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels_

Он похож на ангела. Ангела с прекрасной картины позднего Возрождения. Высокий, с бледной кожей и светлыми глазами. У него тонкие пальцы и красивые волосы. А еще он понимает Джеймса. Джеймсу кажется, что понимает. Не может не понимать. Он же ангел…

Шерлок.

Шерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшер…

Темнота злится. Темнота не хочет, чтобы они дружили. Ревнивая темнота. Голодная темнота. Уйди, оставь меня, не мешай. «Он такой же, как все. Никто не понимает тебя. Никто, никто, никто. Только я, я, я…» - шипит темнота, свиваясь возле его ног. Джеймс не верит ей сейчас. Джеймс верит своему ангелу. «Хорошо», - говорит темнота. – «Проверь. Поверь его. Сыграй с ним. Сыграй в него. Никто не может выиграть у тебя. И он не сможет. Проверь, провеееерь…» Если он сможет сыграть со мной, я не стану прятаться, темнота. Если я увижу, что он понимает меня и хочет играть, я скажу ему, кто я. «А ты знаешь, кто ты?» - ехидно спрашивает она.

Ктотыктотыктотыкто?

Лицо в темной воде. Маски, натянутые на гладкий череп с пустыми глазницами, из которых смотрит ничто. Он узнает меня. Если он ангел, он узнает меня. 

Вода в бассейне голубая. Не темная, несмотря на приглушенный свет. Прозрачная, чистая. Она больше похожа на небо, чем на воду. Его тело медленно ступает навстречу высокой фигуре. Оно смотрит на человека из глаз своего тела, оно улыбается губами своего тела. Кто ты? Джим Мориарти.

Джимджимджимджимжимджим. Меня зовут Джим.

Бледное лицо разрывает поверхность воды, судорожно хватает ртом воздух, смотрит – сейчас оно по-настоящему смотрит. Меня зовут Джим. Джеймс улыбается своему ангелу, Джеймс чувствует, как темнота отступает. 

_And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

«Подожди», - гудит темнота. Она всегда так. Злая, жестокая темнота. – «Скоро ты увидишь, скоро ты все поймешь. Он не твой ангел. Он такой же, как все. Он не будет дружить с тобой. Только я, я, я… Нам не нужны никакие ангелы. Никогда никаких ангелов». Джеймс не верит ей. Джеймс не хочет верить. Но она права. Бледное лицо тонет в темной воде, бесконечно тонет и никак не может потонуть окончательно. «Теперь ты видишь?» - хохочет темнота. Теперь я вижу. У ангелов очень скучные игры. «Сыграем в него?» - предлагает темнота. Теперь – не так, как в прошлый раз. Теперь – по-настоящему, до самого конца. Как со всеми остальными. Сыграем. Джеймс впускает в себя темноту. Бледное лицо в темной воде с приоткрытым ртом и застывшим взглядом. Оно отворачивается и чувствует кровь на губах своего тела. Оно говорит голосом своего тела:

\- Шерлок.

Шерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлокшерлок.

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail_

Здесь очень светло. Слишком. Так, что хочется зажмуриться. Но Джеймс смотрит, не отрываясь. Широко открытыми глазами, в лицо того, кто стоит напротив. Свет окружает его, путается в темных волосах – и кажется, что от него исходит сияние. Сейчас он еще больше, чем когда бы то ни было, похож на ангела.

«Ты – мой ангел», - говорит Джеймс.

«Он – такой же, как все», - говорит темнота.

«Я – это ты», - говорит Шерлок, и Джеймс пугается этих слов. Ему кажется, что маленькие вихри темноты закручиваются в прозрачных глазах. Прозрачных и голубых, как та вода в бассейне. Как небо, которое сейчас раскинулось у них над головами. Ему кажется, что тень от локона, падающего на лицо, похожа на тонкое щупальце темноты, протянутое вперед. «Ладно», - говорит темнота. – «Если он тебе так нужен – хочешь, мы возьмем его с собой? Он будет играть с нами, будет, как мы. Нам будет весело. Очень весело втроем. Твой ангел. Твой падший ангел».

Нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет.

Нет.

Нет, он не будет играть с нами. Он такой же, как все. Не хочет быть со мной. У него другие друзья, и он сбежит к ним, темнота. Мы не можем играть с ним. Мы можем только сыграть в него. До конца. До самого конца. Темнота замирает. Темнота соглашается. Темнота отступает от красивого бледного лица и расплывается внутри Джеймса чернильной кляксой. Оно смотрит глазами своего тела. Оно улыбается губами своего тела. Оно протягивает руку своего тела. Оно сжимает ладонь своего тела на чужой ладони. Оно выхватывает пистолет.

_When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

После выстрела у Джеймса есть целое мгновение. Ослепительно-яркое мгновение, чтобы взглянуть на него в последний раз. Он стоит в облаке света, такой испуганный и такой прекрасный. Ангел. Его великолепный ангел. Его мечта. А потом Джеймс начинает тонуть в небе, раскинувшемся над головой, бесконечно тонет и никак не может потонуть окончательно. Небо не темное, оно голубое и чистое. Как та вода в бассейне. Как глаза его ангела. Разве можно желать большего? 

Бледное лицо с приоткрытым ртом и застывшим взглядом, вокруг которого лужей растекается густая вязкая темнота. Она больше никого не побеспокоит. Мы больше никого не побеспокоим. Больше ничего не случится. Теперь ты можешь улетать. Лети. Лети скорее.

_I believe in angels_  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels 


End file.
